Fifteen Minutes of Love
by LadyofDragons99
Summary: Smoker and Hina meet at the Reverie


**Fifteen minutes of love **

"We are escorting the Nefertari Family to Marie Jois safely at any cost." Spoke the pink haired Rear Admiral. "This mission will be accomplished no matter what happens." Continued Hina as she spoke firmly to her soldiers.

"Yes Ma'am" replied the powerful soldiers in unison.

Vivi smiled at the enthusiastic bunch of Marine soldiers front of her. "Hina-san" spoke Vivi softly, "Thank you so much "she continued with a smile. At first, she didn't think Hina is a nice person, but the more she dealt with her, the more she recognized she is being tough as part of her job. Vivi respected her dedication & strength.

"Don't mention it, princess. "replied Hina as she shifted her gaze from the soldiers to the blue haired royalty. "It is my job." Continued the Rear Admiral with a ghost of a smile.

The journey was peaceful & subtle, except for couple of Sea Kings trying to attack the ship. Of course, dealing with those gigantic monsters with no problem for neither the Marines nor the royal guards.

"Rear Admiral-san" saluted one of the soldiers as he addressed Hina.

"What is it? "Asked Hina with boredom lingering in her tone.

"We are almost at Marie Jois, two more hours and we will be there." Continued the soldier. Hina only nodded in response, and gestured for him to go inform the rest of the crew.

As the ship landed at the port of the Holy Land, Hina led the royal family to where the meeting place would be. She could feel the tension in the air; every Marine in this land was tense, no one knows what would happen any second. Hina sighed quietly.

"Your Majesty this is the room where the meeting will be held." Spoke Hina firmly to King Cobra, who only nodded in response.

Once the doors were opened , a huge crowd was seen and Hina peered through the room ; servants where placing coffee on the table , kings and queen were already seated , high ranked Marine officers were scattered all over the room. Hina's heart raced when her eyes laid on him.

Smoker leaned casually against one of the huge room's wall, smoke ascending from his two cigars, looking bored yet alert. Tashigi stood beside him with tense features, she was taking being a Marine too seriously, or that's what Hina thought.

"Hina-san" Vivi's voice brought Hina back to the real world "Father & I will sit here." Continued the princess.

"Yes princess." Answered Hina.

The chairs the royal family chose were on a far corner of the room, it was not possible for Smoker to see her from this place. Hina sighed in disappointment.

Once the meeting started, Hina stood quietly behind the Alabasta royals, with Jango & Fullbody standing next to her. She began to wonder in her own thoughts; how long it has been since the last time she saw Smoker, a year maybe, she couldn't remember. All she wanted was to talk to him and let him know how much she missed him and been worried sick about him. Hina knew how strong Smoker was, but she couldn't help feel worried about him. She was falling for her friend, she was sure she was, and she certainly didn't like it.

The sound of chairs being pushed against the porcelain floor interrupted Hina's trail of thoughts. She looked at Fullbody with confused eyes, "It is a break" replied Fullbody quietly.

Hina led the royal family to the garden, where the break was; the garden was vast with many coffee tables placed all over.

"Hina-san, the break will last for an hour, why don't you take a break too?" offered the princess politely.

"But princess, I have to keep an eye on you & your father in case anything happened." Answered Hina firmly.

"We will be alright , don't worry." Replied the princess with a smile " You can have a half an hour then ." continued the princess .

"Princess I am fine plus I don't need this much time for a break." Replied Hina.

"Fifteen minutes then. Please Hina-san , you have been working so hard , you need some time off , and I assure you father & I will be fine for those fifteen minutes." Said Vivi with a polite smile.

"Fine then, I'll go." Replied Hina with a sigh. "Jango , Fullbody keep your eyes on the royal family till I come back." Ordered Hina her subordinates.

Hina went to look for Smoker before these fifteen minutes would be over. She walked to a quiet corner covered with so much trees and bushes. "Looking for someone "a deep voice spoke behind her.

She turned her head to find Smoker standing behind her, the mere sight of him standing so close to her made her heart skip a beat.

"I was looking for you." Replied Hina with a smile.

Smoker closed the gap between them "Here I am" he spoke with a deep tone as his eyes rested on her exposed cleavage.

Feeling the heat rising to her cheeks , Hina took a step back before speaking "Why are you here?" her voice was a bit shaky .

"The Headquarters sent me to secure the meeting." Answered Smoker shifting his eyes from her cleavage to her face. "And you?" he continued.

"I was assigned to protect the Alabasta family during their journey to Marie Jois, and of course during the meeting as well. "Answered Hina.

She didn't want to talk to him about work, she wanted to hug him and kiss him passionately, but this was no way to happen. Both of them were on a mission, and screwing it up would cost them everything.

A hand crawling slowly on her waist brought her back to reality. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I missed you."He replied quietly.

She tried to escape his firm grip around her waist, but she failed. She sighed briefly before speaking "Smoker-kun, we are on a mission here if anyone saw us , we will be punished." She tried to reason with him.

"I don't care" his answer was fast. Smoker never was careless about his missions or about his job as a whole, but this time he didn't care. He missed her and he wanted to be with her even for just a little while.

Hina felt week at the knees, being so close to him was all she wanted, and his persistent hands were draining her fighting will. For once she wanted not to fight back; for once she wanted to surrender.

She cupped his face between her hands and grabbed him slowly towards her, and before she could think clearly about her actions, Smoker smashed his lips against hers.

She moaned softly at the impact and soon buried her hands in his white hair, savoring his taste, a taste she craved for so long.

Smoker kept one of his hands around her waist as the other traveled up a little, just enough for his thumb to caress the side of her breast. She moaned again and pulled him closer to her to deepen the kiss.

"Smoker-san" a soft familiar voice interrupted their passionate moment.

Smoker broke the kiss and gasped a little before responding "What is it Tashigi?" he spoke angrily.

"I… I brought you the coffee you wanted." Tashigi spoke shyly to her boss.

Smoker stared at her for a moment before remembering that he actually sent her to get him some coffee when the break hour started.

"Oh… Thanks." Replied Smoker and took the cup from her.

"I have to go now, my break time is over." Said Hina as she tried to fix herself.

"So soon already?" asked Smoker with a disappointed tone, he wanted to pick up where the left off.

"Yes I only had fifteen minute." Replied Hina with a sigh.

"Ummm… I just learned that the meeting will last for seven days, so I did a reservation at the hotel for you Smoker-san." Spoke Tashigi softly.

"That's great." Replied Smoker before shifting his gaze towards Hina "I suppose you are staying as well." He continued.

"Definitely I am." Answered Hina happily before kissing him on the cheek and leaving.

Vivi smiled as she saw Hina came back "How was your break?" she asked with a smile.

"It was fine , princess, thank you." Replied Hina as firmly as she could , focusing on her current mission.


End file.
